


Busty Asian Beauties

by mark_my_words_tonight



Series: Alphabet Prompt Ficlets [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Basically just Dean panicking over his non-platonic love for Cas, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Cuddling & Snuggling, Curious Castiel (Supernatural), Fluff, Gay Panic, Internalized Homophobia, Jealous Dean Winchester, Jealousy, Lack of Communication, M/M, Mutual Pining, Strippers & Strip Clubs, lots of fluff, mostly fluff really, so much pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 02:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20828147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mark_my_words_tonight/pseuds/mark_my_words_tonight
Summary: Dean struggles with his feelings for his angelic best friend, Castiel. Unfortunately, Cas has to go and make things extra difficult when he picks up one of Dean's copies of 'Busty Asian Beauties' and delve into the finer points of porn magazines.





	Busty Asian Beauties

**Author's Note:**

> So, um, this was originally intended to have smut. And then it super didn't. I was writing this and all I wanted to do was make it super fluffy! And, so, um, now you have fluff! Yay! I bestow fluff and cuddles upon all of you!
> 
> This is the second installment of our alphabet prompts! Go and read the first one if you haven't already. Also, if you guys do want to see smut, more fluff, or tons of angst, please let me know!
> 
> I'm sorry that it's taken me like, what? Three weeks to get this out? I'm drowning in so much schoolwork that I might legitimately die but I'm trying my very best to work on all of these for you guys! Okay, it's eleven o' four PM for me. I just spent an hour writing and I can barely edit to save my life, but here ya go! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> You can find the original Tumblr post [here.](https://katekarnage7.tumblr.com/post/188039036419/b-busty-asian-beauties)

* * *

As a general rule, Dean Winchester doesn’t talk about his attraction to men. At all. Ever. It’s a serious no-go topic. Especially since he doesn’t ever plan on acting on it.

He’s known for a long, long time. Ever since he started to get all tingly and have some blood rush south when Harrison Ford came on screen during Star Wars. So, yeah, it’s safe to say that he knows just how wildly bisexual he is. That doesn’t mean he ever plans to or even wants to date a man.

It’s just kind of a thing, like how the Earth revolves around the sun. At least, that’s how he rationalizes it.

The problem is that recently, he’s been having some not so PG-rated thoughts about a certain angel. And that is a massive problem for a whole slew of reasons. Including the obvious species difference and the fact that, once again, he doesn’t ever plan on acting on these feelings.

And they’re not even feelings! It’s just sexual attraction. That’s it. Plain and freakin’ simple. His stupid body has decided to lust after Cas, so, obviously, he keeps up appearances. Which includes picking up a ‘Busty Asian Beauties’ magazine whenever they’re available.

However… Well, recently, there’s been a bit of an issue with that whole thing. He’s slowly stopped being able to really get off when he looks at the magazine. Sure, the women are hot, but he finds himself picturing a blue-eyed angel instead.

Which is why he’s been leaving his copies around everywhere. It’s like he’s trying to prove to himself that he still finds all of these women sexy. Which, yes, he does, but apparently, he can’t stop thinking with his downstairs brain instead of his upstairs one.

Cas is, for lack of a better word, gorgeous. Completely and utterly gorgeous. Sexy black hair that is permanently fucked up and all Dean wants to do is tangle his fingers in it. Those eyes that are impossibly blue and intoxicate him. Oh, and not to even mention the way Cas _ smells. _

He knows it’s weird, but god, Cas’s scent is so damn alluring. And, now, whenever Dean is alone in a room with his angel, he starts getting all hot and bothered. Man, he is such a disaster. All of this is so ridiculous. Even if he was just crushing on his best friend, that would be bad enough, but this is his _ angelic _best friend!

All of this probably isn’t virtuous or whatever. God, he’s so fucked up, isn’t he? He knows in his heart that this is wrong. So, so wrong. And that’s why he will never do anything about it. But sometimes… Well, sometimes Cas makes it extra difficult.

\---

He yawns, his bed is warm and comfortable. He really doesn’t want to get up. Then, a familiar smell fills the air. Bacon and eggs. Okay, he can get out of bed for that. The bacon smells heavenly as he clambers out of bed and drifts towards the kitchen.

As he’s walking to the kitchen, he bumps into something very solid. A flutter of paper rings out. He bumped right into Cas. _ Good job, Dean. _A voice whispers inside of his mind. That little voice is so damn irritating.

“Ah, sorry, Cas,” he murmurs. Cas is already kneeling down to pick up whatever he dropped. Dean frowns. He sees Cas picking up a very familiar-looking magazine. As his angel straightens up, his suspicions are proven correct. Cas is holding a copy of ‘Busty Asian Beauties’.

He feels heat rush to his face. “Uh, heh, Cas, where’d you, um, get that?”

Cas tilts his head, his lips slightly parted. Either Dean is going entirely insane, or there’s a slight pink tinge on those beautiful cheeks. _ Okay, libido, calm it right the fuck down. _“I found it in your room.”

If his face was hot before, it’s nothing compared to the veritable stove-like heatwave that’s replaced it. “You were in my room?” he sputters. He knows that Cas has visited his room a lot in the past but with his current feelings… Well, his _ other _brain is getting some really interesting ideas.

“Yes. I didn’t think it would be an issue,” Cas responds. His blue eyes are wide and innocent in his confusion. And normally, it wouldn’t be an issue. Normally, Dean would be absolutely fine with Cas taking a peek at his magazines and being in his room.

But, again, pesky feelings. And he just means sexual feelings, not romantic feelings. Because those don’t exist. God, don’t let those exist. That would complicate things even further and that’s the last thing that Dean needs.

He clears his throat awkwardly. “Uh, yeah, well, don’t just take my stuff. There’s a little human thing called askin’ for stuff, Cas.”

“I’m sorry. I… I thought since you left these all over the bunker, they were, as humans say, ‘fair game’.” And, of course, Dean has to find the air quotes way too goddamn cute.

“Well, they’re not, so if you could just give me the magazine, I’ll be on my way,” he says, even knowing that his phrasing makes it a little harsh. He’s not trying to upset Cas, just trying to make him leave the damn magazine alone. The last thing he wants is the image of Cas getting off to this stuff in his head.

Cas does the most spectacular pout that Dean thinks he’s ever seen. It may even beat Sammy’s puppy dog eyes. That’s how absolutely pitiful it is. “I’m sorry, Dean, I wanted to see if any of these images would arouse me. I’ve been quite curious since the pizza man.”

And then, Dean says the craziest - and stupidest - thing he thinks he’s ever said. “Why don’t we just go to a strip club then? That way you can get the full effect. Right up close and personal. That’d be awesome, right, buddy?” He punches Cas’s shoulder in a friendly, ‘oh, hey, we’re buds and I’m totally not thinking about banging you right now’ type way. 

Honestly though, what was he _ thinking _ ? This is _ not _going to go well. If he brings his best friend who is also the guy he can’t get out of his head to a strip club, things are going to go downhill fast. But, unfortunately, he can’t take it back now. No matter how much he wants to.

Wow, he’s really fucked himself this time. _ That’s what she said. _ The very unhelpful voice in the back of his mind pipes up. Who is he anyway? Michael Scott? God, why does he have to be such an _ idiot _?

Cas’s gravelly voice breaks Dean’s intense _ oh god I fucked myself over so bad _ inner monologue, “Perhaps that would work.” Dean heaves a heavy sigh. _ This is going to be a complete disaster _. He thinks as he leads Cas out of the bunker and to his car.

Sam gives them a ‘where the fuck are you going?’ look as they walk out. Of course, Dean just shrugs and says, “We’ll be back. Don’t wait up.”

He opens Cas’s car door for him because, apparently, this little sexual crush or whatever the fuck it is, makes him a gentleman. This is another _ what the actual fuck _moment that would deeply concern a normal person. Dean Winchester is, of course, not normal.

He clambers into the driver's seat while having an internal panic. Bringing his best friend to a strip club is probably not the best idea he’s ever had, but damn it, he’s going to see it through to the end.

He rhythmically taps on Baby’s steering wheel. Cas looks over at him, head tilted and lips slightly parted. And, of course, Dean feels a little blood rush south. Those beautiful eyes and that artfully tousled hair. Not even to _ mention _ those lips. God, Cas’s _ lips _.

_ Whoa, whoa, shut it down. Shut that right the fuck down. _He internally berates himself. Cas, seemingly oblivious to his panic, places a gentle hand on his shoulder. Which, of course, only makes things worse. 

“Are you okay?” Cas asks in a soft, concerned voice.

He just nods stupidly and clears his throat. “Yep. Totally fine. Awesome, in fact.” He shrugs Cas’s hand off of his shoulder and starts driving. Silence permeates the car, filling every empty space.

Unfortunately, there’s not a lot of nightlife - or any life - in Lebanon, Kansas. They have to drive to a neighboring city to find any good clubs. Eventually, they reach a little strip club called ‘A Little Taste of Heaven’ which is perfect and slightly ironic, considering the circumstances.

He gets out of his baby only to find that his knees are weak. For some reason, he really doesn’t want to go into this strip club and look at nearly naked ladies. Jesus Christ, what is this crush doing to him? It’s turning him into a guy who would rather go all goo-goo eyes over his best friend than a beautiful woman.

This isn’t who he is. This isn’t Dean Winchester. This is someone that he barely recognizes. But… is it possible that it could be a good thing? Maybe not recognizing himself is good. Maybe the old Dean Winchester was truly the womanizing jackass that everyone said he was.

There’s no way, right? Right?

Then there’s a hand on his shoulder, a guiding force. And suddenly, they’re inside the strip club. He has no recollection of walking in but now they’re here. A Little Taste of Heaven is a dimly lit, sultry type of place.

This isn’t one of those neon light strip clubs that you’d find in Vegas. This is definitely a higher class strip club. And the fact that he’s even thinking about that is perfect evidence of how easily he can distract himself.

There’s a woman up on stage. Her black hair is long and wavy and she’s wearing a barely-there sparkly top and matching bottoms. There’s a heady scent in the air, a mix of scented candles and sweat. Kind of gross but somehow erotic at the same time.

His feet lead him to a table completely independently. He has barely any control over himself. In fact, he feels like he’s in a dream version of his world. A dream version of his life. It’s so unreal to be in a place like this with Cas.

He sits down at the booth and feels Cas slide in next to him. Overtly sexual music is thumping along and the woman’s movements are enchanting as she dances across the stage. Her agility is obvious whenever she uses the pole in her intricate movements.

It should make Dean wonder what she’s like in bed and that flexibility… God, it should make him want to devour her whole but all he can do is think about Cas. His angelic best friend is staring at the woman, completely transfixed by her.

His eyes are wide and almost innocent. Dean watches as Cas’s Adam’s apple bobs as he swallows. Cas shifts awkwardly beside him in a manner that tells him that he’s getting all hot and bothered.

And with that realization, the strangest thing happens. A dark, simmering feeling takes root in the pit of his stomach. His chest tightens and within it, his heart aches. He regrets even taking Cas to this stupid strip club in the first place.

The way that the angel’s bluer than blue eyes are focused on the woman so intently… It makes his blood boil. This unpleasant feeling in his chest is awful and foreign. His hands ball into fists in his lap, knuckles white with exertion.

And then, a soft, comforting hand lands on his shoulder, quieting all other thoughts. Cas’s eyes meet with his own. A clash of startling blue against warm, lush green. 

“Are you sure that you’re all right, Dean?” Cas asks, his voice low and sultry, matching the club’s atmosphere.

Dean nods mutely. He itches to lean in and press his lips to Cas’s, even though he knows that would be wrong. He shouldn’t feel this way for his best friend. He shouldn’t want to strip his best friend down and kiss every inch of his borrowed body.

That’s not how men feel for each other. Or is it? Is it possible that it doesn’t matter? Sam always talks about how people should be able to love who they want. Something about gay rights. Dean has never thought to listen but… Shouldn’t people be able to love who they want?

Shouldn’t he be allowed to love his best friend? Why is it so fucking difficult for him to admit that he wants Cas? Wants him for more than just sex, even though that’s what he’s been telling himself. _ Love. _That word scares the shit out of him.

It’s a damn hard word to say. It means so much. The intimacy of it is undeniable but… Before he can finish his thought, Cas is standing up and gently tugging on his arm. “You need some… Fresh air.”

Then, suddenly, they’re outside in the parking lot. He takes a deep breath and feels cold air pierce his lungs. A part of him wants to lean on Cas, wants to feel his steady support. Oh, god, he’s becoming a fucking chick!

“Dean, you don’t look fine. I believe we should go back to the bunker and get you into-” Cas begins but Dean just shakes his head.

“No. No way, Cas. I’m fine. Let’s just go back in.” As he turns to head back into the club, Cas’s grip tightens on his arm.

“Keys, Dean. Now,” the angel says, determination etched in every line of his spectacular face.

Dean balks at Cas’s dominant side showing. Truly, he’s never seen Cas act like such a… Such a fucking dom. It really shouldn’t come as much of a surprise, after all, Cas is definitely one badass mother fucker. But still… Wow.

He digs in his pockets and produces the keys to his baby. He tosses them to Cas who gives an almost satisfied smile.

“Be careful, Cas. Not a fuckin’ scratch, okay?” he says, running a hand down Baby’s hood.

Cas rolls his eyes fondly. “Get in the car, Winchester,” the angel says, voice still emanating a dominant air.

Dean raises an eyebrow. “Winchester?”

“You heard me.”

“And since when do you call me by my last name?” he asks, clambering into the passenger seat.

“Since you stopped communicating your issues with me,” Cas says, opening the driver’s side door.

“I’ve never communicated my issues with anyone.”

“Perhaps then, I started caring about your feelings. Particularly if you’re upset.”

Dean then feels heat rush to his face. Oh, dear God, he’s not actually _blushing_, is he? He checks his reflection in the side-view mirror and sees, much to his chagrin, that there is certainly a little blush on his cheeks. And it ain’t pale either.

It’s nice and bright. Obvious, too. Because, of course, he has to blush like a fucking twelve-year-old girl whenever Cas talks about caring about him. Jesus Christ, he’s pathetic.

Cas finally gets in the car and puts the keys in the ignition. Once they begin driving, a calm, peaceful silence settles over them. It holds for a few minutes before Cas goes all Sam Winchester on him.

“Are you going to tell me what’s upsetting you? When we were in that den of inequity you seemed strung up and upset. I was told that arousing images shouldn’t upset people.”

A snort escapes Dean. Of course, that’s what Cas would do; overanalyze everything until it makes some sort of deluded sense. God, why is he so damn adorable? _ Wait, wait, wait. Adorable? Since when is a badass Angel of the Lord adorable? _

Dean looks out the window as he has his mini-breakdown. He sees the rolling fields of Kansas flit past. Soon enough, they’re nearing the bunker. He’s not ready to get out of the peace that the car provides him.

Cas doesn’t make another attempt to speak to him, apparently taking his silence as a ‘let’s not talk about this right now’ which is, in its essence, what it is. This attraction that he feels for Cas scares the shit out of him. But not feeling it also scares the shit out of him.

How the actual hell does that work?

Then, they’re pulling up to the bunker and Dean has to get out of his precious car. The divine scent of pinesap fills his nose. He loves the smell of the forest surrounding the bunker, which is something that he’ll never admit. Not out loud, at least.

Cas leads him into the bunker, down the stairs, and into the war room. Sam is nowhere to be found which is a small mercy. He keeps a close eye on Cas. He moves to sit in one of the chairs. Cas simply remains standing.

There’s a moment of silence before Cas clears his throat in an awkward manner. It betrays the fact that he still doesn’t know how to navigate human stuff like feelings. Which is kind of perfect because Dean doesn’t really know how to navigate any of it either.

“What’s wrong? I’m aware that something’s upsetting you. You’ve been off all day, so please, just tell me,” Cas says. And it’s so typical of him to just cut right to the chase.

Dean sighs. “Nothing’s upsetting me. Could ya please just drop it?”

“No. I want you to be honest with me. Is that so much to ask for?”

“Cas, I _ am _being honest,” Dean says, standing up. He keeps his eyes fixed unwaveringly on Cas’s. He cannot show weakness. Not now.

“No, you’re not. I can tell when you’re upset, Dean. I’m your friend.”

“Just fucking drop it already!” he shouts, agitatedly gesticulating.

Cas winces as if he’s been burned and Dean immediately knows that he’s made a mistake. Then, suddenly, all the hurt in Cas’s eyes disappears and is then replaced by cold, hard, emotionless steel.

“Fine,” Cas murmurs. He turns his back on Dean and begins to walk away. And then, Dean does another wild thing in the string of crazy, inane things he’s done today. He grabs Cas’s arm and turns him around.

“Don’t go,” he whispers. And, to not only Cas’s shock but his own as well, there’s hurt in his voice. Actual, real hurt. And vulnerability, too. He’s laying his cards out on the table as best he can.

“Why shouldn't I, Dean?” Cas whispers back.

Then, like a wire that’s been tense and pulled to its breaking point for far too long, he snaps. He leans in and captures Cas’s lips with his own. The kiss is hot and furious as they push and pull at each other, barely breathing.

He feels Cas’s hands on his arms, in his hair… Everywhere. And god, is it perfect. Every nerve lights up as Cas presses closer to him. Want spreads through his entire body like fire. Perfect and divine.

Cas slowly pulls away, taking deep, panting breaths. He tugs on Dean’s wrist and pulls him in the direction of their rooms. He can tell that he’s in for a long night.

\---

The next morning, Dean awakes to a strange tickling sensation by his nose. His eyes slowly slide open to find that his nose is buried in dark, raven hair. His arms are wrapped tightly around the sleeping form of his angel.

Their legs are intertwined together and they’re in nothing more than their boxers. And somehow, none of it feels weird. None of it feels wrong. In fact, it feels so, so incredibly, indescribably perfect. It’s as if, before, everything was wrong and now… Now it’s all been set right.

He cuddles closer to Cas, just listening to his slow, calm breathing filling the air. There’s never been a single sound more perfect.

Slowly, Cas stirs into wakefulness. He grumbles and rolls over so that his face is buried in Dean’s chest. And that… Wow, it makes Dean’s heart fucking _ melt _. He cradles Cas protectively. In his mind, he knows that Cas is his now.

His angel. The person that he’d move heaven and earth to keep safe. That’s who Cas is to him now. No matter what, he’ll always be there for this grumpy, dorky, little angel.

He smiles and kisses Cas’s forehead. “Morning, sunshine,” he murmurs.

Cas grunts softly. “Good morning, Dean.” His voice is still pure gravel. It sends shivers down Dean’s spine, especially now that he knows what that voice can elicit from him. It’s true that Cas can be a little dominating in bed and shit, he never thought that he’d love it so much.

That he’d love _ Cas _so much. He didn’t even know that angels could feel any of this shit. And, by all rights, Cas shouldn’t. But he does. And it’s perfect.

Cas is everything that is right with the world.

Cas is everything.

He’s about to say something when he feels the crinkle of paper against his leg. He takes one of his arms off of Cas and fishes around by his leg. His fingers close around what feels like a magazine and he pulls it out from under the blankets.

A laugh spills from his lips. Of course, it’s a fucking copy of ‘Busty Asian Beauties’. After all, he supposes that he does have this damn magazine to thank for them getting together. He leans over Cas, who only grumbles more about Dean moving around, and sets it on the bedside table.

Oh yeah, he’s definitely framing that. And it’s not because he’s sappy or anything! Okay, it’s totally because he’s a massive sap but come on! After years of painful pining, he finally has his angel.

That’s something to be thankful for. So, goddamn it, he’s going to frame the magazine that made it happen. He makes a mental note to write to the publishers and thank them. Then, he cuddles back up to his angel.

It’s not long before Cas’s warm and calming scent intoxicates him and sleep pulls him back into its comfortable depths.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, thank you so much for reading! As always, comments and stuff are welcome! I'm super excited to hear what you guys think!


End file.
